Vespers Goodbye
by idgad
Summary: Rachel Berry got into an accident , Quinn Fabray hearts stopped beating at the sudden news . Rated T for languages .


Ok i screwed up ... this is supposed to be Faberry , i changed it to Puckleberry cause someone *rolled eyes* told me Faberry suck . So i'm very very sorry ! I just realized i got 5 reviews before i deleted the Faberry ... GOD IM SORRY ! HERES THE NEW ONE !

* * *

**Disclaimers : If i own Glee i would be rich right ? Well i'm not so ... you get the point .**

**Sorry for any grammar and wrong spellings !**

* * *

_And I found out _  
_ Nothing comes without a cost_  
_ That life is just a game we lost_  
_ Do you have an better thought? _

* * *

Quinn haven't seen Rachel for the whole day , it couldn't be possible that she skip . She hasn't seen her in the hallways , she hasn't heard she's mumbling stuffs . What's going on with Berry ? _I know maybe she got slushie in the first period and didn't bring any extra cloth ._Quinn thought , thinking about her making the blonde shivered , it's a weird effect she's been facing these days . She just thought since the singer have been nothing but nice to her , even though the blonde had been nothing but making the singer's life like hell .

Glee club is actually pretty boring without Rachel . There's no annoying voice talking about how important they needed to practice or how they need more energy or something like that .

" Hey anyone know where's Rachel ? I haven't seen her or heard her all day , it's weird . " Finn broke the silence between them . The teacher looked down as he stood beside the piano and stroked his hairs . Quinn hearts beat faster .

" There's something I need to tell you guys , " the teacher started . He took a deep breath as he looked at them .

" What Berry got slushie and froze to death ? " Santana said as she smirked , Brittany and the others Glee kids _minus_Quinn and Puck laughed . Quinn just look at the teacher and hugged herself after the sudden cold air .

" Um … " the teacher opened his mouth but then he closed it back .

" What's wrong with her ? " Quinn spoke up , ignoring the gasped and looked the others gave her .

He looked at the blonde for a while before he answered her . " Rachel … got into an … accident " Santana's smirk immediately disappear . Quinn dropped her arms put her right hand on her chest as he felt her heart stopped . Her mind went blank , she felt like someone just ripped her heart .

" What do you mean ? " Mercedes asked .

" Her dad was driving her to school and a truck hit them . " The teacher replied , almost tearing .

" Is Man Hands dead ? " The Latina smirk once again , not believing any of this shits . _Rachel Berry likes attention , this is just another piece of shits act ._

" God Santana , she might dying and you still being a bitch ? " Finn yelled at the Latina .

" Yeah , she might be annoying but she's our friend , have some respect will you ? " Kurt added .

" Oh and you all pretend to be her friends now ? _Tienes que estar bromeando_ ! You guys treated her like shits and now that she got into an accident , you guys going to pretend to care ? Stop pretending to be a saint . "

" Shut the hell UP ! " the blonde yelled , " Just leave her alone will you Lopez ? Kurt right , she might be annoying but she consider us as her friends , so stop being such a bitch ! " he added . Santana mouth remain silence , all the Glee clubbers looked between the two .

" Stop the violence , " Brittany spoke up .

" How was she ? " The blonde asked the teacher who took a moments before he answered him .

" She's in a coma . I don't wanna tell you guys before because I just thought Figgins were joking since Sue was there . Guess not . " the teacher fake chuckle .

" Is she's going to be ok ? " just shrugged his shoulders with a weak smile . Quinn looked at the teacher as she clenched her jaw . Is she's ok , is she's still ... alive . The blonde shut her eyes as she tried to remove the image of the singer dying . Rachel Berry is far from what the blonde usually call her friends . But the fact that she's different ... It just ... she felt ... something .

" You're kidding right ? " she asked , the teacher once again just gave her a weak smile . He ran his hands on his hair as he sigh .

Her eyes were getting blurry , her head was spinning , she can barely catch her breath . She just sat there biting her lips as tears began to fell down her cheek . Why is she crying ? Quinn Fabray doesn't care about Rachel Berry , she's just the girl who she sang with , the girl who spoke like she ate the whole dictionary , the girl who she tortured since ... forever , the girl who stoleher boyfriend , the girl who wore ugly clothes , the girl who she don't give a shit about . She doesn't care about Rachel , she doesn't give a shit about her ... right ?

Quinn stood up from her sit and walked away , leaving the teacher and the students speechless .

She stood by her locker and stared at it for a moment . She walked towards the singer's locker and traced it with her fingers . The blonde closed her eyes causing the tears to fell again . " They're kidding right ? You're not in a coma . You just acting to be in a coma , so you can have all the attention . Well congratulation Berry , you did . " She whispered . As hard as she tried to convinced herself that this is all an acting , she just couldn't stop the tears . She smacked her hand on her chest , " God what's happening ? "

She leaned her forehead at the singer's locker and did what she could think of at the moment .

Quinn Fabray , the girl who torture her in high school , the girl who called called names , the girl who made fun of her , the girl who hated her guts for so long ,

kissed Rachel Berry's locker .

* * *

It's shorts i know , but it will be longer later .

Just let me know if i should keep updating this . Reviews ;)

Tienes que estar bromeand - You've got to be kidding me .


End file.
